Music services are gaining in popularity as more consumers seek immediate access to comprehensive music libraries. For example, instead of purchasing individual copies of songs or albums (e.g., CDs), consumers can register with various music services to access music offered by the music services. Particularly, various music services and platforms enable users to download or stream specific songs, albums, or playlists to desktop applications or mobile devices. One benefit advertised by many music services is the ability to access music libraries where ever the user is located, so long as a network connection is available. However, there are deficiencies in existing music services and platforms.
For example, if the network connection falters or halts altogether, any music playing through the music service stops, and the music service's music libraries become inaccessible. This can be especially frustrating when the user will be without a network connection for an extended period of time, such as, for example, while travelling in a plane, working in a hospital or laboratory, or located at any other place with poor reception or a complete lack of connectivity. While some music services allow users to download music to the user's device and thereby, access the music independent of a network connection, this feature is useful only to the extent that the user remembers to download the music before the network connection is severed.